warehouse13fanficrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Back In The Saddle
Story Summary With the newly resurrected MacPherson, the warehouse gang tries to prepare for attack just in case MacPherson tries to make away with more artifacts. Nick and Steve go with Artie to the Ovoid Quarantine to try to find a missing artifact from Warehouse 3 that helped two Regents of that Warehouse to detect anomalies and check weaknesses of the Warehouse. Pete, Myka and Claudia travel to Texas to investigate a animal attack that caused all of the animals to attack one person at the same time. Artifacts Mentioned Main Artifact for Pete, Myka and Claudia: Earl W. Bascom's Horseshoe- Originally made and owned to the famous cowboy artist, Earl Bascom. He is considered the Father of Rodeo. Allows its welder to control Horses and/or Bovine Animals. Makes the user want to eat meat and crave to ride horses. Artifact That Artie, Nick and Steve were looking for: Juilus Caesar's Wreath-''' A golden flower head wreath that was originally owned by the roman emperor Julius Caesar, This was collected by the Regents almost right after his murder. It was collected by Polonouis and Geminoas, two notable Regents of Warehouse 3. This artifact allows the wearer to detect the biggest weakness in anything they see, using artifact for after a long period of time will make the user think that their friends are trying to kill them. Was in the Ovoid Quarantine. Mentioned Artifacts: 'Phillp James' Riata- '''Creates the hallucination of stampeding buffalo. Mentioned by Claudia when she accidentally picked it up. 'Liu Ziye's Tanto - Owned by the emperor of the Chinese dynasty Liu Song. His brief reign as a teenager was known for his violent and impulsive acts, including the slaughter of many high level officials and his sexually immoral behavior. He was assassinated just a year after becoming emperor. Cutting upon bare flesh will separate the skin and muscle/ligaments/fat along their whole body. In the Ovoid Quarantine, Artie says hes having trouble shelving it because it wants to "Move into trouble" Currently on its way to the Dark Vault. Seti I's Obelisk- Touching makes the effected richer, but more prone to be assassinated. In the Ovoid Quarantine. Martin Luther King's Handcuffs - Wearing them can emit peace and understanding. Used to negate the after effects of the wreath. Wore by King during his trip to Birmingham jail. These cuffs are never to be brought together with Rosa Parks' Bus Seat, because the energies would escalate to enormous proportions. Rosa Parks' Bus Seat- Slightly mentioned by Artie. Effects Unknown. Albrecht Dürer's Rhinoceros Horn '- "Owning and/or touching horn slowly transforms biological organisms into a living breathing rhinoceros" Read by Nick from the display card. Located in the Ovoid Quarantine. '''Montgolfier Brothers' Sackcloth- '''Flight augmented abilities, Other Effects Unknown. Located in the Ovoid Quarantine. 'Witold Pilecki's Auschwitz Jail Clothes - A Set of clothes owned by the polish spy that voulenteered to become a prisoner and escaped to lead an uprising. Wearing clothes allows the wearer to become seen by the naked eye but undetectable by any equipment known to man. Located in the Ovoid Quarantine, because, put by Artie "The thing always looks for a way out". Nefertiti's Purfume- Collected in Warehouse 2. Effects Unknown, In the Ovoid Quarentine. Previous Episode " Old Friends " | Next Episode " Ashes to Ashes " Category:Wilesjeffery2152 Category:Past Warehouses Category:Unfinished Stories Category:Artie Nielsen Category:Nick Renson Category:Steve Jinks Category:Pete Lattimer Category:Myka Bering Category:Claudia Donovan